A very hurt Ste
by Witchbound
Summary: Brendan has to look after a hurt and scared Ste after he comes knocking on the door after being beaten up.  Things then take a surprising turn as the story develops.  This will now be a long term story.
1. Chapter 1

Brendan's POV

There was a loud and urgent knock coming from the front door causing me to look up from my glass of whiskey that I had been swirling around in the glass I held.

I sighed and put my glass down on the coffee table in front of me, standing up and stretching my legs before wandering over to the door as the knocking continued to grow louder.

Whoever it was better have a good enough excuse to be causing me such a fucking headache.

I reached out my right hand taking hold of the door handle and swiftly opened it with impatience.

"What.." I nearly shouted but the scene in front of me stopped me in my tracks.

Stephan stood there with his head down, his hair messed up with cuts and bruises covering almost his entire face. It was then that I realized he was also silently crying with his face screwed up in pain and the poor lad was also shaking like a leaf.

"Stephan what..." I started but decided to bring him in doors first. I grabbed a hold of his arms and steered him into the house closing the door behind us. He winced in pain and tried to wriggle out of my grasp letting out a low whimper from the back of his throat.

I quickly let go of his arms in case anything was broken and grabbed his face forcing him to look at me.

"Stephan what happened huh?" I asked anxiously while scanning his face and stroking a stray hair behind his ear. Whoever did this was going to seriously fucking regret it.

Instead of answering he just shook his head averting his eyes away from my concerned face while continuing to silently cry and sniffling now and then.

I quickly scanned my eyes over his shaking body looking for any visible serious injuries but he was still wearing his Chez Chez uniform and hoodie which covered any possible ones from view. So, this couldn't have happened long ago then as Chez Chez had only closed less than an hour ago and everyone had made their way home.

I looked back at his bloodied and tearful face with my hands still lingering there, I then gently took a hold of his shoulders turning him around and then placing my hands on his arms again to direct him to the couch while taking care not to accidentally jar any hidden injuries.

"Ok, come on then." I whispered to him sitting him down on the couch. He immediately laid down curling into a ball on the sofa and buried his face into the cushions and started to cry harder.

"Hey, Stephan, hey, your ok." I said while stroking his hair back and trying to get a look at his face but to no avail as he attempted to brush off my efforts to look him over.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and looked up to see Cheryl who was getting ready for a night out with Lynsey. She strode into the kitchen ready to open the fridge until she noticed her surroundings and realized something was going on.

"Whats happened?" she asked in a hurry making her way to Stephan's side kneeling down next to me. She reached out her hand and placed it on Stephan's shaking shoulders.

"I don't know, get me something to clean him up will ya?" I said looking back down at Stephan who had begun to quieten down a bit now. I silently cursed that we didn't have a med kit in the house which right now would have come in damn right handy.

"Sure, your ok love" She said to Stephan before getting up and running up the stairs to fetch supplies from the bathroom.

I lifted his head in my hands stroking back his fringe making him open his wounded looking eyes that made my heart sink. It suddenly reminded me of the time that I had hit him and how wounded he looked then and I felt a pang of guilt making myself feel sick and ashamed of myself of what I had once done to him.

He seemed to come to his senses and began to slowly sit up with my help as he wiped at his tired sore looking eyes and looked at me apologizing.

"It's okay I said tapping him on the cheek and scanned my eyes over his bloodied face again, most of it looked to be dried now but the bruises would surely leave their mark.

"Who did this Stephan?" I asked but I never received an answer as Cheryl came running down the stairs with a small jug of water and cloth in her hands which she placed on the coffee table glancing at Stephan in concern as I took a seat next to him.

"Ste, what happened love?" she asked kneeling on the floor in front of him and letting her hand stray down to his knee.

"Nothing.." He replied his voice low and quiet. His responce made me slightly agitated with him and I began to turn the chewing gum around in my mouth which I usually did when either bored or agitated. All we wanted to do was to fucking help him for fucks sake.

"Should I cancel with Lynsey, maybe I could get her to come and see to him?" She asked turning to look at me with obvious pain for Stephan or maybe it was pity in her eyes.

"No, go I'll take him to hospital if I need to. You go right ahead." I replied as I knew Stephan was hiding something from me.

"You sure love? It's no bother really." She answered making me glance from Stephan who was still avoiding our eye contact back to Cheryl. At times like this Cheryl could really be hard to get rid of...

"No, go head sis I'll take care of him." At this Cheryl got up giving Stephan I small smile and a last pat on the knee.

"Ok love but keep me updated?" With a nod from me she gave a last glance and a goodbye to Stephan then she was off and out the door with a small thud off to meet up with Lynsey.

I turned to Stephan reaching out to unzip his Chez Chez hoodie so that I could have a better look at the poor lad who was still shaking on the spot with his eyes downcast.

"What yer doing!" He yelled jerking out of my reach while trying to hide a wince.

"I just want to check you over, okay?" I said lowering my voice in case I startled him.

"Well I don't need it ok, I can do it myself." He snapped while slowly unzipping his hoodie with shaky fingers but he didn't take it off.

Oh so thats how it was going to be was it. I try to help him and he snaps at me as if it's my fault. I found myself snapping back at him in return.

"I'm just trying to help you Stephan. now take yer hoodie off will you?" I snapped my agitation growing.

He sighed in defeat and shrugged out of his hoodie with a bit of difficulty revealing a few bruises on his right arm which I reached for to examine.

"It's fine Brendan." He said annoyed trying to yet again jerk out of my reach.

"Sit still Stephan." I was starting to really get impatient with the lad as I quickly felt his arm where the deepest bruises where making him flinch but otherwise not yell out which I took as a good sign.

"Hurt anywhere else, huh?" I asked scanning his face in case he tried to lie to me.

He shook his head, his hair was still stood on end and he looked completely miserable. I decided to try and clean him up a bit taking the cloth from the coffee table and dabbing a corner of it into the water that Cheryl left there. I then slowly reached out to turn his face towards me and was surprised to find that he let me.

I began with the cut on his lip which was mostly dried blood wiping it away to have a better look. He winced every now and then sometimes trying to pull his face away as I cleaned up the other cuts a long his face making me get a tighter hold on his chin until he stopped squirming.

"OK, don't lie to me Stephan. Who did this to you?" I attempted to ask again since Cheryl wasn't here anymore to distract Stephan from answering me.

"No one" He said letting his voice drop.

"Stephan, for fucks sake, I said don't lie to me." I think I scared him a little bit because his next reply came out very fast.

"I fell." He whispered but I could tell he was lying.

"Look at me. Tell me, they won't get away with it ok?" I said as I forced him to look at me.

He started to cry again so I placed the cloth back onto the coffee table and brought him to my chest letting my arms circle around him, one hand smoothing the back of his hair down.

"Shhh." I tried to comfort him as best I could until his sobs died down and he said something inaudible.

"What?" I asked while pushing him away until he was at arms length.

"Warren" He said with a shaky voice and my face dropped. That fucking bastard. He wouldn't get away with this, if only the fucker had known the reason I had killed Danny he wouldn't think he was so fucking clever.

Now I knew why he wouldn't talk in front of Cheryl as she would probably blow up in his face despite the evidence in front of her face.

As I brought Stephan close to me again all I could think of was how I could get back at Warren and how in the mean time I could protect Stephan from him as Warren now owned half of the club.

This was going to be one hell of a week in store for us all and I clenched my teeth in pure hatred of that bastard Warren Fox. First he kills his girlfriend, dies, comes back from the dead, dates my sister, blackmails me into owning half the club and then beats up Stephan. Oh yes he was going to pay alright...he was really going to pay.  



	2. Chapter 2

Brendan's POV

The next day I waited in the SU bar for that bastard Foxie to turn up for work my mind was set on having ago. The fucker dared to hurt Stephan and think he could get away with it. He practically walked around thinking he owned everything and everyone and that he could do whatever the fuck he wanted, but not while I was around he couldn't.

I felt my the muscles in my forehead tense up as the rage within me built up, I couldn't get my mind around the fact that Stephan had been hurt and I wasn't around to do a fucking thing about it.

I looked up at the sound of the doors opening and saw Stephan strolling into the bar, his face looking completely black and blue.

What the fuck did he think he was doing? I told him to take the rest of the week off of work so that I could try and resolve this issue without him being in the middle of it. I signed in frustration and strode around the bar before Stephan could make it across the room.

"I thought I told you to stay off? Get home your a mess." I told him trying to give him a little push in the direction of the doors.

"No, I'm okay Brendan. Plus Amy and Rae are on my bloody case an all." He replied shrugging my hand off of him before making his way to the bar.

I was about to follow him to the bar and demand he get his arse home but stopped in my tracks as I heard the doors open again. I turned around clenching my fists to see Warren walk in looking pleased with himself. It took all my control to stop myself from beating him to death there and then with my bare hands, I needed to plan my revenge instead.

"Evening Brady." He said with a sneer before glancing at Stephan over my shoulder who was pretending he hadn't noticed Warren walk in.

"You look terrible, rat boy." He mocked letting himself smirk.

I didn't let myself glance at Stephan as the control I was holding onto snapped. I grabbed warren by his coat slamming him against the bar making Stephan flinch backwards from the bar.

"You don't talk to him or touch him ever again, do you here me?" I screamed in his face only for him to laugh back into mine.

"I'll do what the hell I want Brendan. I own half this place now, he's my employee, therefore I'll do what the hell I want with him, got it?" He shoved me backwards making me let go of him while he straightened his rumpled coat.

"Not while I'm around you won't." I whispered threateningly before glancing at Stephan who looked as though he wished he had stayed home now.

"Protecting your boyfriend are we?" He joked and laughed menacingly.

I know he was joking but I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take this fucker being around me any longer and before I knew it I was lashing out throwing a punch and knocking that fucking smile of his face.

Warren staggered back holding his nose before glaring at me, removing his hands to reveal a bloodied nose.

"I know you went to meet with Kyle instead of rat boy over there, do you think I'm stupid?" He yelled pointing his finger at Stephan who looked close to tears.

"Dunno what yer talking about Foxie." I replied hoping he was bluffing. I didn't want to get Stephan into more trouble as I saw the poor lad start to shake again from the corner of my eye.

"I'm not fucking stupid Brendan. I saw him glancing at his phone every fucking minute when I questioned him about Kyle. I even gave the little shit time to change his mind and tell me the truth but the kid is such a Muppet he's too fucking thick to realize not to mess with me. I put him in his place, thats all." He said while wiping the back of his hand on his bloodied nose.

"I don't give a damn, job was done wasn't it?" I said annoyed as my frustration was growing even more. Who the fuck did this moron think he was?

"Thats not the point is it, this little shit thinks he can always steal from me and get away with it. Never quite learnt your lesson from fucking with me before did you Ste?" Before I knew it he was making his way around the bar making Stephan cower away from him before grabbing a hold of the back of his neck making him whimper.

I quickly rushed over to them and pushed Warren away from him, taking a hold of Stephan and pushing him behind me.

"What have I told you, huh? Stay the hell away from him." I sneered getting right into his face making sure to spit on him as I talked.

"Come off it Brendan. Your no better than me, does he know what you've done yet?" He said nodding to Stephan while smiling.

"Shut yer mouth." I threatened, surely this fuck knew he would end up like Danny if he kept pushing his luck? Truth is I didn't know if I would have it in me to kill again.

"Know what?" I heard Stephan talk for the first time in awhile from behind me.

"Nothing Stephan, don't listen to him." I said while still glaring at Warren.

"Oh thats right, no one knows. It's your little secret right?" He said mockingly making me slightly quiver in rage.

"What secret?" I heard from behind me. God Stephan shut up I thought.

"He's a M U R D E R E R." He spelt it out before shoving past us both while I stood in shock. I can't believe he fucking told him, that fucking arsehole. I found myself frozen on the spot, I had let him say it and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Run the fucking place on your own today, thats if your not off to jail anytime soon"! I heard Warren shout before he stormed out of the SU bar letting the doors slam shut behind him.

I slowly turned around to face Stephan who was staring back at me looking petrified. 


	3. Chapter 3

Brendan POV

I slowly turned around to face Stephan's terrified face as Warren stormed out of the SU bar. I opened my mouth trying to talk but no sound came out, I didn't know what to say or how I could try and convince him that I didn't brutally murder someone for his sake.

We both stood staring at each other for what felt like hours, both our eyes as wide as each others as I struggled to say something to him. I told myself to lie but still no sound came out as I tried to say something to him before letting my mouth close again.

Fuck this couldn't be happening I had to do something now and quickly. I opened my mouth this time ready to force out the words, the lies that I would tell him before seducing him into fully believing me that Warren was lying but before I could say anything Stephan broke the silence making me falter.

"Did you...?" He barely whispered in a shaky voice as we both stood still rooted to the spot staring each other down.

I couldn't bring myself to answer yet again as I found a lump making it's way into my throat, almost choking me and so I just shook my head instead.

Stephan started shaking his head slightly, his eyes starting to water. "You did, didn't you?" He asked in a low but panicked voice.

My heart started to hammer in my chest almost making me sweat and shake with my own panic, I couldn't allow him to hate me and yet I couldn't allow myself to lie about something this great to him, even if it was to protect him.

"Stephan" I said desperately while reaching out to him only to have him jump backwards from my reach.

"Don't! Stay away from me!" He yelled as the tears started making their way down his face and the poor lad started to shake again.

It was then that I noticed my vision was blurring over and my own face was wet from tears as I tried desperately to make him understand.

"Stephan, I had to!" I yelled as I started breaking down in front of him. I looked at him stood pressed as far back into the wall as he could get, as far back as he could get away from me and it broke my heart that he could be this scared of me.

"Bullshit Brendan! You told me you weren't a murderer you fuck!" He screamed at me before running his hands down his face hunching over slightly as he began to break down to.

"I'm not but I had to Stephan, I did it for you!" I yelled back staggering towards him before reaching out again.

"Fuck off, just leave me the fuck alone!" He tried to make a dash for the doors but I caught a hold of the back of his hoodie pulling him backwards by it.

"Gerroff me you psycho!" He started to thrash around in my hold but I kept a tight hold of his hoodie as I backed him into a corner, every now and then receiving and elbow in the ribs making me wince in slight pain.

I succeeded in backing him into a corner and tried to calm him down but Stephan was having none of it as he continued to struggle against me but making no progress in escaping.

"Calm down, just listen to me!" I yelled before giving him a sharp but effective slap across the face leaving a red mark which stilled him instantly with shock and fear.

I let go of his hoodie and placed my hands on either side of his still bruised and battered face while making sure my frame blocked out all means of escape so that he couldn't do a runner. I needed to make him understand even if it meant scaring him at first to do so as I knew the lad would never talk to me again and probably go running to the police or tell half the fucking village.

I looked into his face as his eyes screwed tightly shut and placed my forehead against his letting out a short sigh of relief.

"Stephan, I had to, it was to protect you, okay?" I whispered to him trying to soothe his worries but he didn't even move an inch at my words, only continued to shake.

"Stephan, look at me." I said while stroking his hair and trying to get him to open his eyes.

"No, your lying." He said as more tears leaked from his closed eyes, his voice shaking and his lips trembling slightly.

"I'm not lying okay, look at me!" I said not caring about the desperation in my voice as he slowly opened his eyes looking almost hateful which nearly made me break down again.

I quickly composed my self looking back at his face. Even though he had finally opened his eyes the lad still refused to look at me making me sigh in defeat as I began to explain myself before it was too late.

"Danny knew about us, he was blackmailing me Stephan. I didn't have a choice." I explained while searching his eyes for reassurance that if I told him he wouldn't hate me anymore.

He finally looked me in the eyes and I smiled weakly at him to try and let him know he's safe.

"Danny Houston?" He asked his eyes demanding more answers.

"Yeah, he was gonna hurt you to get to me. What choice did I have?" I started to feel better and less panicked thinking maybe I was getting through to him but his next outburst knocked me off course.

"You could have gone to the police Brendan! He wouldn't have gotten away with it but no it's always the same with you isn't it? He yelled in my face making me angry that he couldn't understand that that wouldn't have worked.

"Stephan, they couldn't have done anything, you didn't know Danny like I did!" I said in a strained voice while shaking him slightly. I just wanted him to fucking understand for fucks sake but he was to bloody stubborn.

"I don't care!" He yelled back at me making me twitch with impatience but just as I was about to say something two woman in their twenties walked into the bar chatting to each other making me quickly step away from Stephan on instinct.

Stephan took this as an opportunity to run out of the bar forgetting about his shift before I made the decision of running after him.

"Out, we're closed!" I screamed at them furious making them back out of the bar before I flipped the open sign to closed and then started pursuing Stephan hoping that no one else would be at his, thats if he even went home. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ste's POV

I ran as fast as I could even though I didn't think he was following me I couldn't bring myself to slow down or stop. I received some weird looks off of people as I rushed past them but I didn't care, I was to terrified to care.

My phone started to buzz and not slowing down I took out my phone from my pants pocket and glancing at the caller ID. Brendan, great he would be fucking looking for me then. This made me run faster, pocketing my phone again I stumbled over my own feet falling down before jumping back up and running again. I just had to get home, had to be safely away so that I could think in piece without feeling threatened.

I can't believe he fucking murdered someone, I couldn't get my head around it. I had trusted him and now I didn't feel safe. I suppose in a way I have myself to blame, maybe I should have took the hint when he had threatened Amy but I hadn't wanted to believe it...I couldn't, until now.

I continued to run, never slowing down as the tears continued to fall. I hadn't felt pain like this in a long time, not true pain. It was worse than physical pain and I didn't know if I could take it.

I fell over a few times before I finally made it home, fiddling with the house keys and dropping them I tried desperately to open the door with shaking hands. Finally managing this I stumbled in shutting and locking the door behind me before collapsing to the floor crying hard.

Amy was with her dad and she had taken the kids and Rae was round her grandmothers looking after her which in a way I was grateful for, they where safe. But I also wanted someone here with me as I felt alone and scared as I laid down on the floor not being able to handle the pain anymore of it all.

My phone continued to buzz and I just laid there staring at the caller ID, Brendan wouldn't stop ringing me and he would most likely come here eventually looking for me. The idea sent shivers down my spine, I wanted so desperately to believe that he hadn't killed someone but he had admitted it himself, right to my face and then expected me to be okay with it all.

I let out a loud sob but choked as a loud knock came from the door. I stilled, my muscles tensing up as I listened to the urgent knocks grow louder and then hearing Brendan's voice shouting my name. I curled into a ball willing him to go away while trying not to make a sound hoping he would think I wasn't in but the knocking and shouting continued as my phone stopped ringing.

Suddenly the knocking stopped and I let out a sigh of relief thinking maybe he would go away but I saw him move to the window instead looking through and trying to see if I was in. Fuck from where I was laid I would be in his direct line of sight, I tried to quickly scramble out of view but I think he might have seen me before I managed to.

"Stephan, I know your there. Open up." I heard him say distantly through the glass as he knocked on the window.

Shit, I thought so he did see me then, unless he was bluffing. I listened for a little while longer as he continued to shout me but I didn't bother answering him, I just sat there crying like a fucking baby instead.

Eventually the knocking stopped and he went silent before my phone started to buzz and vibrate again but I ignored that to until it finally stopped.

I don't know how long I sat there that evening, how much time had past I just didn't know. Brendan had finally gone away but I was paranoid that he might be waiting for me so I didn't dare to move, I sat there staring into empty space lost in my thoughts and fears until I could no longer feel anything anymore, I felt dead inside.

I received a few more calls from him during the time I sat there, not moving an inch as I tried to absorb the information I had found out. I finally looked up to realize it was getting dark, I had been sitting here for most of the fucking day not moving and in the morning Rae would be back. I couldn't even begin to imagine what I would say to her and why I was in such a mess.

I must have drifted off because the next thing I knew I was startled awake by the front door opening making me jerk upright and backwards crashing into the wall.

Rae walked in and looked at me in concern as I sighed in relief and tried to calm my breathing. It was light outside, glancing at my phone I had 7 missed calls all from Brendan.

"What wrong with you? Your a mess Ste!" Rae exclaimed coming to stand in front of me and putting her hands on my arms.

I found myself lying, deep down I didn't want Brendan in trouble as scared as I was. I don't bloody know what came over me to lie about it but it came out anyway before I even knew I was saying anything.

"Late night out, sorry Rae." I said composing myself and trying to give her a smile but failing.

"So you slept on the floor?" She asked sounding anxious.

"Must have past out, had a wicked time, me." I said rambling a bit and hoping she didn't see the look of depression and fear on my face.

"You still look a mess babe." She said gently reaching for my bruised face making me wince slightly. Fucking Warren was on my case as well, brilliant...

"Yeah, I know I feel rotten me, I wanna go lie down." I replied turning away from her ready to hit the hay but she stopped me.

"Don't you have work? Have you rung in?" She asked still sounding concerned. I decided to lie again, fuck that!

"Yeah, it's fine." I said making my way to the bed room and laying down finding myself emotionally exhausted. Rae never said another word as she went about her morning routine.

I fell asleep for a few hours before my phone started to ring, thinking it was Brendan I ignored it before drifting off again. The second time it woke me again I groaned and reached out to turn it off, but before I did I looked at the caller ID to see Warren was calling.

Shit! I had forgotten about Warren working there now and I hadn't rung in to say I was sick. Fuck, fuck, fuck, I started to panic and wondered if I should answer it but before I could it stopped ringing.

I put my phone down on the bedside cabinet letting out a shaky breathe, I was in deep shit as it was with Warren and this just made it so much worse.

I managed to drift off again still feeling drained until a loud knock on the door woke me from my slumber. I sat up as I heard Rae answer the door and felt panic rise in me as I recognized Warren's angry voice as I heard him shove his way past Rae.

"Wheres that fucking rat boy?" He yelled making Rae shout back at him.

"What do you mean? He's ill you moron now get out!" she screamed.

"Well, maybe he should call in then eh?" He sneered back at her and I started to sweat and shake as I sat frozen on the bed trying to prepare myself for another beating.

Warren came bursting into the room with Rae in tow, Warren looking pissed off and set to kill someone and Rae looking scared.

I tried to back away as he grabbed a hold of the front of my hoodie causing me to try and break his grip off of me but Warren grabbed hold of my hair and pulling my head down making me yelp in pain.

"Get off him!" Rae yelled desperately trying to pull Warrens hold off of me as I struggled to not break down again. He pushed Rae away from him making her look lost not knowing how to help she stood there staring at us with panic in her eyes.

"Don't look ill to me rat boy. I want you in work tomorrow or else, got it.?" He sneered into my face before laughing giving my head a harsh push while letting me go.

"Get out or I'll call the cops." Said Rae trying to stand her ground as Warren sized her up laughing into her face.

"Don't worry sunshine, I'm leaving." He mocked giving her a tap on her cheek making me angry leaping up and shoving Warren from behind.

"Don't fucking touch her ever!" I yelled at him and saw a small look of surprise on Warrens face.

"Got some balls, don't yer kid." He said before pushing me onto the floor with a loud thud making him laugh again.

"Work tomorrow unless you want another beating." He said before pushing past Rae and slamming the front door.

I looked up to see Rae silently crying before she came forward hugging me close.


	5. Chapter 5

Ste's POV

The next day I got dressed for work as I didn't have a choice, fucking Warren would kill me no doubt any chance he got. But I now feared Brendan as well, I had thought about walking in and talking to Cheryl about quiting but I wouldn't be able to find another fucking job.

I didn't even know if I really did want to quit, I mean Brendan wouldn't hurt me surely? Not again anyway...But every time I thought about what he had done it made me afraid of what he was capable of, Macca had warned me that he was capable of anything and had told me to get out while I could, was this what he was talking about all along?

I couldn't think properly and with Warren working there now to things only got more complicated for me.

Despite Rae's efforts to get me to stay off and not let Warren walk all over me I shrugged her concern off telling her that I felt better anyway when all I really wanted to do was to lay in a ditch and die. I really didn't want anymore hassle off of Warren bloody Fox, if I took one more beating I think I would end up doing something proper stupid and regretful.

I looked in the mirror before setting off to work, my bruised face was starting to heal now hopefully in about a weeks time the bruises would fade almost completely, so long as I could stay on Warren's good side that is...

I let out a sigh giving Rae a peck on the lips and mumbled "Cya" to her before heading out the door for what would probably be an eventful day, the thought made me sweat with nerves as I couldn't begin to imagine what would happen today.

On my way to work I received a call from Brendan but chose to ignore it again, I didn't know what was going on in his head but I wasn't sure if it was anything good. It would be hard enough seeing him today let alone talk on the phone to him, I didn't know what to do as I felt my hands slightly shake as I grew more nervous with every step.

Lost in my thoughts I was a little surprised when I made it to the SU bar and I hesitated outside of it before taking a deep breathe and trying not to think I slowly and shakily entered letting the doors slam shut behind me.

I looked up to see Cheryl and Warren sitting at the bar drinking what would probably be coffee and Brendan finishing stocking a shelf before noticing me and staring, I quickly averted my gaze and walked to my place behind the bar trying to avoid any contact from Brendan as I walked past him, his gaze still lingering on me.

"Morning Ste." Cheryl said with a smile and I offered her one back nodding slightly as I set about my usual work routine aware that Brendan was glancing at me now and then which I did my best to ignore.

"Hey Ste." Warren said from behind me making me glance at him in annoyance. Was he mocking me? Of course he wouldn't fucking call me 'rat boy' in front of Cheryl would he the fucking idiot, probably trying to make her believe he was Mr perfect. I gritted my teeth still spying Brendan looking at me from time to time from the corner of my eye, probably waiting to get me alone no doubt, I couldn't catch a fucking break.

As time ticked by I started to relax grateful that today at least would be uneventful as Warren and Cheryl where lurking about and I went about serving people and cleaning up with nothing more than concern glances from Brendan not once did he try to approach me which I was grateful for.

I looked at the time on my phone and realized that the bar will be closing in an hour making me sigh in relief as I had gotten away without a confrontation with Brendan today, as soon as it was closing time I would quickly dash away and make a quick exit before Brendan could say anything to me and corner me.

20 Minutes later Warren left early as usual, the fucker decided to come and go as he pleased not sparing us a second thought or glance and Cheryl didn't even mind that he always left so early. Just because he owned half of it now he thought he could do whatever he wants with it, he doesn't even do anything EVER just sits about or talks to Cheryl or orders me around making me do too much at once and it was really starting to piss me off.

"Cheryl me and Stephan will close up you go on home sis." Brendan said hopeful. I froze not really sure I wanted to be alone with this man ever again, I wanted so desperately to trust him but I didn't know how to. I silently prayed that Cheryl decided to stay but offer her anything and she will take it...but still a guy can hope right?

"Sure love, thanks Brendan. Such a sweetheart isn't he Ste.?" She asked giving us both a wide smile before getting up and walking away.

I swallowed hard as a lump started to form in my throat, shit this couldn't be happening, I felt myself shake and I hated feeling so weak it made me feel ashamed of myself, ashamed to be a man.

I pressed myself back into the bar averting my gaze from Brendan as he slowly approached me, I felt myself giving up the fight deciding to see what he would do instead even though all my instincts said to run my heart said otherwise.

"It's okay Stephan, I won't hurt yer." He said gently reaching out to stroke my cheek making me flinch slightly but I continued to stand there breathing heavily wondering if he really meant it or not.

He startled me when he brought me close to him making me stiffen in his arms and I heard a strange noise that sounded like a whimper come from me but still I held my ground not moving away as he rubbed my back gently in soothing circles.

"There yer go." He whispered in my ear and I felt my senses flood with both fright and excitement as I inhaled his familiar scent letting my eyes close as I finally let my guard down.

He pulled away from me after a few minutes moving his hands to my face and I finally let my eyes look into his still concerned ones and felt a flutter in my stomach as my heart beat ever faster.

"You okay?" He asked me while rubbing his thumb along my cheek and I felt my eyes half close making Brendan smile a little before bending forward gently so that our faces where very close. Hesitating he pulled back slightly looking at me before continuing, he bent further letting his lips brush against mine gently before pulling back to look at me again.

I felt all my worries disappear as he smiled again before giving me a gentle but passionate kiss letting his lips fit in between my own our tongues melding together as one. I got lost in my desire and didn't notice his hands wandering down my body until his hands reached my ribs brushing against them through the fabric of my uniform.

"No!" Instantly all my desire was replaced with fright as I remembered what he had done to me, which then followed what he had done to Danny and on instinct I jumped away from him letting my back hit the bar behind me making drinks fall off the shelf with a crash.

"Whoa, hey it's okay Stephan." He said in a rush trying to reach out to me again making me snap at him.

"Don't!" I yelled shaking and breathing hard as I clutched at my ribs remembering the pain he had inflicted onto me. Brendan seemed to notice this and stepped a little closer to me looking from my face to my abdomen and back at my face again in what could only be described as guilt.

"Stephan, I'm not gonna hurt you." He said in his gentlest voice before placing his hands on my arms and coaxing them away from my ribs. I let him do so because he wasn't going to leave me alone and I felt myself submitting to him yet again as I felt wet tears begin to fall down my cheeks and drip from my chin.

Brendan observed me for a moment before making a decision. He moved his hands to the hem of my chez chez hoodie and placed his hands onto my bare stomach making me quiver slightly as I wondered what the fuck he was doing. He could see I was distressed, I didn't need this right now, was he trying to fucking traumatize me?

He began to move his hands up my body watching my face carefully as I leaned as far back into the bar as possible, not that it did any fucking good he was going to do what he wanted to anyway.

His hands made their way to my ribs making my breath hitch in fright as he began to stroke his hands gently up and down them not breaking contact. I didn't know what to do as I stood there crying with him watching me and touching me expecting to get hurt any second now as he continued his movements.

"See, your okay." He said to me offering a smile as I started to relax slightly wiping my sleeve across my face. Maybe he wouldn't hurt me after all but still the doubt was there at the back of my mind, I still needed plenty of answers before considering my options.

Brendan finally stopped what he was doing and moved his hands back to my face, letting his lips lock against my own again for a moment before looking into my tearful face.

"We need to talk." I said and he nodded in response moving away to pour us both a drink. 


	6. Chapter 6

Brendan's POV

I poured us both a drink before walking around the bar, Stephan following close behind. I signaled him to sit down before going to quickly close up before taking a seat next to Stephan and drinking a sip of my own drink.

"So what do want to know Stephan?" I asked getting ready to tell him anything and everything that he wished to know. If it meant him trusting me again I would tell him every detail if I had to.

"Everything." He answered making me sigh and rub my hand over my face while I thought of how I could explain what happened.

"He wanted me to get rid of Warren or he would kill you." I replied giving him a sideways glance.

"But why me? Why not Cheryl?" He asked both sounding and looking confused with his eyebrow raised.

"With her being Warrens girlfriend, thats why." I asked hoping he understood now as I began to fiddle with my glass of whiskey wanting this conversation over as fast as possible.

"So, how did he know then?" He asked me still looking confused and for a moment I was a little confused myself as I just glanced back at him in return.

"About us." He said sounding a bit annoyed.

"Just observant I guess." I replied starting to get a bit bored. I had a feeling this night would include 100 fucking questions, or never ending ones for that matter.

"Right, so you killed him for being observant then?" The wee sod was starting to get on my nerves as I had already answered this stupid question and I glanced at him in annoyance.

"No Stephan, for fucks sake I told yer already." I snapped at him making him look slightly scared before he composed himself.

"Right, so it wasn't because he found out your secret them?" He said trying to make sure.

"No, he threatened yer. I replied before swallowing half my glass of whiskey in one before letting out a loud sigh hoping he would take the hint.

"Okay then." He said sounding really unsure of whether I had told him the truth or not. I gave him a glance and noticed he looked really wary of me, still scared almost.

"It's okay Stephan, really. If I hadn't done it he would have killed yer for sure." I said gently hoping to reassure him but it didn't.

"You don't know that Brendan." He half snapped before glancing away from my annoyed look at his response.

"I think I do know, Stephan. You didn't know him did yer, huh?" I got up towering over him and intimidating him as my impatience started to grow making him look small as he cowered away slightly.

I continued as he stood up to so that we where face to face, the lad starting to look scared of me again but right now I couldn't care less he needed to know.

"Danny was set on killing you Stephan and no doubt about it he would have done it slowly just to hear yer beg." I said as I imagined what could have happened to him making my eyes start to water slightly.

I guess I must have looked deranged as I confronted Stephan as he averted his eyes and said nothing back.

"Yeah, wouldn't have been very nice, would it?" I let my head fall to the side as my gaze ran over his face.

He finally looked up to meet my gaze his own eyes shinning with tears before he stepped forward catching me off guard as he buried his face into my chest clinging onto my leather jacket.

I held him until he pulled away and I glanced at him in concern wondering what that was all about.

"I'm sorry about the stuff before Brendan." He said looking ashamed but I couldn't understand why. He had had every right in being scared of me because he knew the things I was capable of. He would always remember the things that I had put him through and I felt a stab of guilt in my heart once more as I looked at him with fondness.

"Nothing to be sorry for, Stephan." I said slowly leaning forward and placing my lips against his. We where soon lost in the heat of it all as we let our senses take over, forgetting the whole disaster of what had come between us as we desperately clung to each other pulling at each others clothes with scrabbling hands.

I let Stephan take my jacket off letting it slide to the floor as I removed his Chez Chez hoodie letting my hands slide up his body smiling when he didn't freak out as we continued our clashing of teeth and tongues.

I swiftly pulled his top over his head and threw it behind me making him laugh while we both reached for each others belts while kicking off our shoes laughing as we nearly fell over our own feet.

Pulling down my pants I kicked them off before working on Stephan's as he licked up my bare neck making my groin twitch in my boxers.

Letting out a gasp I finished removing Stephan's pants before turning him around and shoving him onto the bar reaching my hand inside his boxers to grope at his lovely soft arse.

Stephan started to breathe heavily as my fingers strayed down to his entrance and I quickly removed my hand to wet my long fingers before placing it back into his boxers. I found his entry and circled it taking my time to push in just to hear him groan and then yell out my name as I pushed it all the way finding his spot almost instantly.

I gave him a few pumps listening and smiling as he started to rock backwards and forwards losing control of his senses, at this I gave him a harsh slap on his arse making him yelp in pain.

"Brendan!" he screamed reaching behind him to rub at his sore bottom as I started to withdraw my fingers making him grunt with disappointment.

"Patience." I ordered as I removed my boxers before pulling his down around his ankles. As soon as he kicked his boxers completely off his hand went back to rubbing his now reddened arse making me laugh low in the back of my throat.

I spat on my hand lubing my hardened cock before pushing his hand away and lining up for my goal. Our breathes came heavy as I slowly entered him making him gasp in both pain and excitement as I fully sheeted myself inside of him before moving gently to get a rhythm going.

Stephan let his head fall forward hitting the bar with a loud thud that sounded very painful as I begun to fuck him from behind, can't have him brain damaging himself the stupid lad.

"Easy." I breathed stopping my movements reaching forward to make sure he never hurt himself but Stephan protested and begun to move backwards and forwards wanting friction inside of him.

"Stop." I said firmly as I took a hold of his hips stopping his movements making him groan in annoyance.

"Brendan, please." He said sounding desperate as he struggled to move in my grasp making him receive another slap on the arse from me.

"Ow!" He screamed trying to turn around to face me but couldn't. "What yer doing?" He asked irritated.

"I say what we do and that doesn't include you cracking your skull open got it?" I said harshly but the little sod started to beg instead of agreeing.

"I'm sorry, please Brendan." He really did sound desperate making me laugh again at how much of a state I could get him in within just a few minutes as I continued my movements letting my hand slide down to Stephan's limp but hard cock that was straining against the bar.

He gasped at my touch as I begun to mercilessly pump into him and stroke him at the same time as he laid their helplessly slumped over the bar as we both lost control.

We came at the same time, his spraying all over my hand before I slumped on top of him, me still deep inside of him as we both lay there breathing heavily.

I slowly pulled out after a few minutes before going to clean up. When I came back Stephan was still slumped onto the bar his eyes half closed as he refused to move. I walked over to him and stroked his hair as we tried to calm our breathing.

"You okay?" I asked smiling at how adorable he looked as he gave a little nod. Did I just think that? I must be going soft I guess and I wasn't sure if I could have that as I tutted at Stephan and walked away to start dressing.

After I was fully dressed Stephan still refused to get up and get dressed and I pondered in how I could get the lazy fella to get a move on.

"Stephan, come on." I decided to just pick him up and drag his naked form off the bar supporting all his weight. Fuck was I really this good I thought as I looked at Stephan's face to see that he looked quite dazed but happy.

Only when I placed him on the floor and passed him his clothes did he start to try and move about, lazily gathering his clothes and trying but not really succeeding in dressing himself.

I stood there with my arms crossed and my head cocked to the side as I watched on amused as he finally managed to dress before he looked up at me giving me a goofy smile.

"Come on then, it's closing time." I said ready to start my whole cold shoulder thing again. Stephan's face dropped as the disappointment sunk in.

"Okay." He said sounding sad but I ignored his tone and pushed him out of the bar telling him to go home which he complied walking away with his head bent low and his shoulders hunched.

I let out a sigh before turning out the lights and walking out of the bar before locking it behind me before making my own way home where I would spend my night alone.  



	7. Chapter 7

Ste's POV

When I made it home that night, locking the door behind me I made my way into mine and Rae's bedroom to find Rae already in bed.

I sighed undressing as I looked at Rae's sleeping form, the mother of my unborn child and I couldn't help but think how bad of a mess I had gotten myself in.

As much as I loved my kids and as much as I wanted that unborn child I didn't love Rae and never could. I got into bed the disappointment still heavy on my mind as Rae half woke and snuggled up to me wrapping her arms around me before drifting off again.

I wondered whether or not in future I would end up a gay man married to a woman, trapped in an endless torment of my secret desires.

Amy would be returning from Mike's in the morning with my precious Leah and Lucas making me smile at the thought of them. I always missed my kids even when they where only away from me for a short period of time me.

I sighed again proper excited at the thought of spending time with them after 3 days of not seeing them or being able to talk to them, and Amy, I had missed a lot of time with her from the incident with the fire and we still had a lot of stuff to catch up on.

My thoughts strayed to Brendan and how I wished I could do this with him, as I glanced to Rae fast asleep and knew it may never happen.

Well, we had done this only a couple of times in the past but sooner or later he's grabbing a hold of me and shoving me away like unwanted property and it stung more than he could ever know.

I keep saying to myself it can never happen again, but it always does making me frustrated at myself and Brendan. I mean he had killed for me for Christs sake! What was all that about if he didn't love me?

Macca had said that Brendan did love me but I always felt the doubt that that was true, our relationship was always hot and cold and I was quickly tiring of it all making rage build within.

Lately I had to listen to Rae talk about the baby all the time, as I said I love my kids more than anything else in the world but Rae I didn't and me being trapped with her only made me fill up with dread and sadness.

I couldn't be with the one that I really wanted to be with and it made me feel sick, how did this happen? Me and Brendan where in two different worlds and I didn't think I could take anymore of this.

I finally closed my eyes and tried to sleep but my thoughts kept straying to Brendan that night making it almost impossible. After a long time I finally drifted off into not so pleasant dreams of my sure to be future with Rae.

The next morning I woke up to Amy sending me a text telling me she was on her way home and to get the flat tidy if it wasn't already making me jump out of bed and quickly get dressed in excitement of seeing my kids.

Rae was already up making the breakfast while tidying up bits and pieces that where lying around in her sight. She looked up to see me smiling before greeting me.

"Morning babe." She said still smiling before turning back around to the breakfast she was preparing.

"Morning" I answered starting to clean up empty cartons off the counters before wiping up spillages.

"Amy's on her way back." I said smiling at the thought.

"Yeh, I know." She replied brightly, setting the pancakes down on the table before sitting down. I went to join her sitting on the opposite side of her digging in.

I had the day off of work today which in a way I was grateful for as I could spend the day with Leah and Lucas but at the same time I wanted nothing more than to be near Brendan even though I was clearly unwanted, yet I found myself addicted.

With finished up our Breakfast before clearing up the rest of the flat in time for Amy and the kids to come home.

"Morning!" She yelled walking through the door with Leah and Lucas tagging a long beside her and I let myself smile wide as they both ran to me and Rae lifting Lucas into my arms making him giggle.

I instantly forgot about Brendan, the one and only time I could was when I was around my kids and it made my day that little bit better as I spent the rest of the day with them. 


	8. Chapter 8

Ste's POV

I was on my way to work, hurriedly striding down the streets as fast as possible not really paying attention to where I was going, too lost in my thoughts at what I had done...

This morning all Rae was going on about was the fucking baby and I had snapped. I had fucking snapped getting tired of her baby talk and before I knew what had happened I had punched her in the chest, watching as she she cried out in pain and terror, watching as she fell to the floor clutching at her ribs with tears streaming down her face.

At this my own tears began their course, streaming down my face as I apologized over and over again trying to comfort her only to have her scream at me and tell me she hates me.

Amy had ran in wondering what all of the commotion was about and stopped in her tracks as she saw Rae before looking to me in shock. The look on her face was much worse than Rae's, my best friend now hated me as she screamed for me to get out and told me not to come even bother coming back.

I tried to explain myself while blubbering like a fucking baby, practically pleading at her feet as she came forward slapping me in the face. Disgusted with myself I turned around walking out the door almost breaking down as the reality of what I had done sunk in hitting me like a wave of bricks. I clutched at my heart as I continued my journey to work trying to hide my tears from people and not wanting to cry as I made my way to work.

I didn't even know why I was still going to work but I didn't know where else to go. My best mate had chucked me out, she hated my guts and I had hit a fucking pregnant woman, the mother of my own child.

Fresh tears rolled down my cheeks as I finally arrived at my destination. 


	9. Chapter 9

Brendan's POV

I watched Cheryl with Warren from across the club, my eyes narrowed as I still couldn't believe I had to put up with Foxie working along side me.

I began to feel sick as that monster flirted in the open with my sister. Cheryl my loving sister being manipulated and used by that scumbag. I gritted my teeth together as I fought the urge to shout at them and forced myself to turn away.

I started to busy myself behind the bar, mainly just rearranging pointless things, fiddling with the objects as I tried to distract myself with other thoughts.

Suddenly Cheryl and Warren figured they must have better things to do than to work, I looked on as Warren whispered something in Cheryl's ear before allowing her to link with him and they both strode out of the Su bar not baring the club a second thought.

What the fuck did they think they where doing? If they thought this would be a daily occurrence they can fucking well think again...I knew Warren working here would mean trouble and it looked like trouble was here to stay.

I silently cursed shaking my head before going back to fiddling with pointless items. My thoughts strayed to Stephan and I figured that Warren and Cheryl sneaking off together might not be such a bad thing after all and I found myself smiling a little bit as I thought of the things we could get up to. Perhaps we might even have to close up early...

I was lost in thought for another few minutes before I looked up to hear the door opening and Stephan storming into the Su bar looking in a huff with his head downcast.

"Hey Stephan, your late." I said trying to sound bossy only to have him shove past me, leaning over the bar and placing his head in his hands. Moody are we then?

I looked at his backside sticking up in the air on display for me to see and I found myself staring, reaching out and giving it a little squeeze.

Stephan took a moment to batter at my hand on him before placing his head in his hands again. This only made me even more determined to try and seduce him, which in my case took little effort with him.

"In a huff are we?" I said stepping close behind him while placing my mouth to his ear. I made sure that my breathe tickled the back of his neck and I placed my hand back on his backside letting it gently glide over him.

His shoulders started to shake and I realized he wasn't just in a bad mood but he was generally upset so I sighed and moved my hand to his shoulder instead.

"Stephan." I said trying to get him to respond but he continued to cry. I looked around at the empty Su bar and then back at Stephan before moving my hands to his wrists trying to pry his hands away from his face.

I succeeded a little bit before he started to lash out, he jerked his hands from my grasp and started to pathetically try and beat me up without putting any real force into each hit that he hammered onto my chest.

"Stephan,hey, stop!" I said firmly and grabbed hold of his wrists to try and settle him down.

"Gerroff me!" He yelled struggling even more making his back hit the bar and almost topple the bottles off the shelf. This had gone on long enough...

"Right, stop!" I shouted at him and spun him around locking my arms around his chest and restraining his arms, constricting his movements so that he wouldn't hurt himself. This made him start to kick out almost sending us both reeling backwards but I put out a leg and tripped him before lowering his squirming form to the ground and practically having to sit on top of him restraining his thrashing limbs.

Eventually he ceased his struggles obviously finding it pointless as he laid there breathing heavily.

"Whats wrong, huh?" I asked my voice thick with concern as I slowly let go of his arms and moved them to his face. I let my hand stroke back his fringe as my other one turned his head to look at me.

His eyes looked haunted as he started into mine, his lips where trembling as he shook his head.

"I hit Rae." He said in a small voice turning his gaze away from me before breaking down again, his body shook beneath me as I tried to digest what he has told me.

I looked at him in disbelief and remembered that Rae was also Pregnant. Had he hurt the baby then?

Slowly I eased myself off of him and placed my hands under his armpits to haul him up supporting him as he staggered into a standing position.

"Come on." I said as I steered him a cross the club and I prayed that Cheryl hadn't taken Foxie home.

I decided that I guess I will have to close the club after all. 


	10. Chapter 10

Brendan's POV

Stephan was very quiet on the way back to mine as I guided him along pulling him by his arm as he kept his eyes downcast, a permanent frown upon his face.

I tried the door to find it locked, pulling out my keys I hoped that it was because Cheryl and Warren where out before opening the door and pulling Stephan inside letting the door shut behind us.

I brought him to the couch before slapping the kettle on and making a cup of coffee for the lad, now and then glancing at him to find him texting away. Probably begging Rae I thought with a shake of my head, the lad had really done it this time, he would be lucky to even get her to talk to him ever again.

My thoughts strayed to the baby and I hoped for Stephan's sake that the baby would be okay as I knew all too well of what it felt like to lose a child and I had to push the thoughts away before I got caught up in my own grief of losing one of my own.

Stephan was still glancing at his phone appearing to read a message from it as I placed his coffee in front of him before sitting down and looking him over. The lad still looked a mess, the bruises fading now but he looked exhausted and really it was no surprise, he had been through a lot in just under a week and I really felt for the lad.

"Amy text me, the babies okay but Rae doesn't want me anywhere near her or the baby from now on." Stephan broke down again as he told me this making me pull him close on instinct rubbing his back as I struggled to comfort him. I was never really good at it, it felt awkward to me but right now he needed me and I hoped just by being here I could help a little.

"It's going to be okay, Stephan. Babies okay, thats good, yeah?" I said trying to convince him that everything will be okay and to my surprise it settled him down a bit as it sunk in making him pull away and wipe at his eyes nodding.

"Wanna stay here tonight?" I asked and he nodded again looking like he wanted to say something to me but not quite being able to bring himself to.

I glanced at him in thought wondering what was on his mind. "What up?" I asked slightly worried.

"Amy's kicking me out." He whispered staring at the table in front of him.

"You can stay here in the mean time. We'll sort this Stephan." I tried to reassure him but he never answered only shaking his head slightly looking like a lost puppy and I had to resist the urge to reach out to him again.

I reached out and handed him his coffee which he took silently, his hands shaking slightly and I had to gently take hold of them so that he wouldn't spill the coffee all over himself.

"Thanks." He mumbled his head still downcast as he began to sip his coffee lost in his thoughts.

"No problem Stephan." I replied patting him on the shoulder, I couldn't take my eyes off the poor lad as my worry for him had slowly been increasing this week and things didn't seem to be getting any better for him.

Stephan received another text message, his phone vibrating in his pocket as he put his cup down in front of him. He took it out and read over it, his face dropping even more if possible.

"Whats wrong?" I asked my voice full of concern as he glanced the message over again before replying to it and sending it.

He received another opening it frantically looking closer to tears again. "Amy's bringing my stuff here, she's really kicking me out." He said his voice filled with regret.

I sighed reaching out my hand to place it on his shoulder hoping to offer comfort to the lad.

I don't know how long we sat there in silence as I tried to think of something to say to him but couldn't bring myself to muster anything decent to say as I didn't think anything would make him feel better, I felt just as lost at the thought that I couldn't do much about it.

Eventually a knocking came from the door making Stephan and me glance up before I begun to rise and walk to the door and opening it to see Amy.

"Right, heres his stuff, you can keep him." She said in a dead tone shoving a bin bag filled with Stephan's things in it before storming off in a huff.

I closed the door and went to bring his stuff upstairs and out the way telling Stephan I won't be a minute. After placing his stuff in my room on the fall I heard the front door open and close before I descended the stairs to see Cheryl and Warren stood before Stephan and the lad had his hands to his face.

"What do you mean? What did you do Ste?" Cheryl sounded angry, the stupid idiot did he not know when to keep his mouth shut for fucks sake?

"Cheryl calm down, he's a mess." I said striding over to them and giving Warren a dirty look as he looked Stephan up and down in thought, his eyes narrowed.

"Whats this about hurting Rae?" She asked sounding in denial of what she had heard as she glanced to me and then Stephan in shock.

"See, woman beater." Warren said trying to sound cleaver as he stood there hands in his coat pockets while chewing gum. Copying my fucking habits now the bastard.

"You, leave him alone." I said threateningly as I turned back to Cheryl.

"He didn't mean to sis." I tried to reassure her that it was a one off and I hoped it actually was, I didn't want the lad to start going on a downwards spiral destroying his life.

Cheryl looked to me in disbelief her eyes dangerously narrowing. "Didn't mean to? Brendan, he hit a woman, and she's pregnant! It's his own child!" She didn't sound pleased with me supporting Stephan at all and I found myself annoyed as I saw Warren smirking from behind her glancing down at Stephan's small looking frame as he sat there looking scared.

"The babies fine." I said gritting my teeth as I thought the urge to smack Warren's smile off his face again.

"So that makes it okay?" Cheryl was getting angrier by the minute as she stood there hands placed on her hips, her mouth in a permanent 'O' shape.

"No, I didn't say that. He's had a hard time lately, he snapped thats all." I was determined to make her see reason as this was all Warren's fault and the cunt had the cheek to stand there and smile about it.

"Once a woman beater, always a woman beater!" Warren said with a sneer clearly loving every minute of this.

I snapped threatening to go for him but Cheryl stopped me placing a hand on my chest.

"Don't you dare Brendan." She said before looking to Stephan. "I want him gone in the morning, understood?" Pointing at him and talking about him as if he wasn't even there.

"He's got no where to go Cheryl." I said my voice starting to sound slightly desperate as I couldn't bring myself to kick Stephan out and I wouldn't do either.

"Well he should have thought about it beforehand shouldn't he?" She pointed her nose in the air strolling to the door with Warren in tow to say goodbye to him, kissing him and then wondering upstairs to go to bed not bothering to say goodnight.

I let out a loud sigh as I glanced to Stephan noticing silent tears trailing down his cheeks.

"Come on, lets go to bed." I stood him up, bringing him upstairs not caring that Cheryl was in as we made it to my bedroom and shutting the door behind us.


	11. Chapter 11

Ste's POV

Brendan took me to his bedroom and we both stripped before getting under the covers. I immediately turned over and buried my face into his neck crying as his arms made their way around me.

I couldn't believe how much bad luck I had had this week, and now I would end up with no where to go. What would I do? On top of it all everyone would hate me, looking at me in disgust as they walk by me and the thought made me cry harder as Brendan began to run his hand up and down my back.

"Shhh" He whispered into my hair trying to comfort me as best he could. I felt disgusted at myself for what I had done to Rae and I couldn't help thinking that I didn't deserve anyone to be there for me as I lay in his arms.

The next morning I woke to find myself alone on the bed and for a minute I thought I was at home and that yesterday had been nothing more than a nightmare but as I wiped the sleep from my eyes my heart sank as I recognised Brendan's bedroom.

This had got to be the only one time that it wasn't very pleasing to be in his bedroom as I sat there wondering where he was.

I got up ready to put my uniform back on as I was meant to be at work but just as I was starting to dress Brendan walked in wearing nothing more than his boxers looking at me as if I had gone crazy, and maybe I had.

"What do yer think your doing?" He asked still looking at me weird. What the fuck did he think I was doing?

I looked back at him confused wondering whether I had done something wrong or not.

"Getting ready for work, what do you think?" I said sounding worried, maybe he would fling me out now I thought as I refused to get my hopes up. Every time I did something disappointing always happened.

"Your not needed, theres plenty of staff in today, plus your starting to smell." He said giving me a cheeky smile before beckoning me to come and follow him. The cheeky sod I thought as I stood up confused as I began to follow him into the bathroom.

The bath was full, steaming with hot water and I glanced to Brendan as he removed his boxers and waited patiently for me to move.

"Well." He said gesturing to the bath in front of us but I couldn't help but wonder about Cheryl.

"What about Cheryl?" I asked hesitating as work wouldn't be opening yet.

"She's gone to open early with Warren so come on." He replied before bending down and pulling my boxers down and around my ankles which I gladly stepped out of.

He took hold of my arm letting go of me as we stood beside the bath before he climbed in signaling me get in to.

I stepped in turning around before lowering myself into the hot relaxing bath so that I could lean backwards against him, his arms coming to circle around me.

I leaned my head back so that it rested on Brendan's chest and let my eyes close as he ran his hands over my stomach and then down to my cock making me buck into his hand.

He laughed low in my ear and begun to stroke me gently up and down until I was hard, reaching my own hands behind me to touch him in return. After I gave him a few strokes in return he stilled both of our movements making me groan.

"Brendan..." I said trying to hint on for more but instead of answering he reached up for a sponge and shower gel before lathering it up .

"What yer doing?" I asked as the lobs of soap dripped onto my body.

"Like I said, yer stink." He said making me pull a face and slap his arm the cheeky sod...But he made me smile slightly either way.

He began with my neck and down my chest, lathering me up gently before picking my arm up with his other hand he glided it under my arm pit making me giggle, I was extremely ticklish at times and he knew this all too well.

I begun to squirm laughing as he repeated the motion with my other arm while kissing the back of my neck and nibbling at the skin slightly.

His hand slowly made it's way down to my stomach gently lathering it up with soothing circles, I felt excitement explode there and onwards making me moan with pleasure.

Moving his way between my legs he levered me slightly to gain better access as he placed the sponge onto my balls massaging them gently.

I arched my back grasping at Brendan's legs beneath me as my body began to wither on top of his, his other hand reached for my cock and squeezed as I felt myself lose control squirting into the bath. And here me was thinking that this bath was supposed to help get me clean the lying sod.

Slumping back onto him I let my head fall back to his chest as he began to rinse the soap suds from my body before flinging the sponge to the side.

"We're not done yet." He whispered into my ear as he moved my fringe from my sweaty forehead and then pushed me away from him so that I was sitting.

He slid his hand under the water and glided his hand across my arse, reaching for my hole before pushing a finger in and stretching me open for him.

I felt myself pushing backwards onto his finger as he sat up, moving me before taking my arm with his free hand and placing my own onto the side of the bath. I took the hint and did the same with my other hand before lifting my arse to him feeling him pull out and lining up behind me.

I took a deep breathe as he pushed all the way in and began a rhythm his warm breathe tickling my ear as he whispered words into my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"Like that do yer, huh?" He said with a purr as he continued to pound into me. I felt myself melting with the heat and the sensation that was Brendan as my eyes rolled up and my head flinging backwards with every thrust.

A few more thrusts and he came within me, grunting my name as he did before reaching his hand around and stroking my cheek as we calmed our breathing our chests heaving.

He slowly pulled out of me before stepping out of the bath and taking the plug out, reaching out for a towel before offering me one as I followed suit.

We quickly dried wanting to get out of the heat of the bathroom before going into Brendan's room to change. I looked at the black bag remembering what I had done and I felt my mood dropping again, I still had a lot to sort out and it wouldn't be easy.

I snapped myself out of it as I saw Brendan glancing at me with worry from the corner of my eyes and reached in to look for some fresh boxers and clothes not really bothering to care about what I grabbed.

"You okay?" I heard Brendan ask once we where both fully dressed and I nodded not wanting to break down again as Brendan was going through a lot of trouble to try and lighten my mood.

"Come on, lets get somet to eat yeah?" He said coaxing me out of his room before we descended the stairs. I settled at the table while he made some toast and coffee taking out my phone and finding Rae's number trying to call her.

Her phone rung but she didn't answer it so I tried Amy's to find she wouldn't answer hers either, I would probably have to go round and see if they would let me talk or not, not that I deserved them. I felt a pang of fear at the idea that Amy might not want me around Leah and Lucas anymore and that would be so much harder for me, I needed my kids, me.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I noticed Brendan staring at me in sympathy and quickly composed myself as he brought the toast and coffee to the table sitting down in front of me on the other side.

"It will work out Stephan, try not to worry." He said softy and I nodded in reply before trying to bring myself to eat nibbling at the toast but not really having any appetite to eat.

I looked to Brendan thinking how grateful and lucky I was to have him around when I needed someone the most, and maybe, just maybe I could enjoy today. Well half of a day at least, I still wanted to go and find Amy and Rae and then I would probably get chucked out of Cheryl's later on to as she now hated me and this time I wasn't sure if Brendan could protect me or not, not even from myself. 


	12. Chapter 12

Ste's POV

We stayed in for a while, mainly enjoying each others company as best we could with us both being distracted by other thoughts as we sat side by side on the couch, his arm around me as I leaned on him.

But eventually my anxiety got the better of me as I couldn't stop worrying about Amy, Rae and the kids, I had to see them and I had to see them right now before I was driven with madness.

I tried to convince Brendan to stay behind, I felt this was something I should sort myself but Brendan insisted on being there for me for support.

Eventually I gave up letting him tag a long so long as he stayed well back once we arrived at mine so that I could talk to them without Brendan distracting them, thankfully he agreed.

I didn't bother to try and ring either of them on the way, knowing they would probably not answer anyway as I made it to the flat nervously with Brendan close behind. When we arrived he hung back a little as I reached up to ring the door bell shouting Amy's name as I did. To my surprise she answered the door but looking pissed off.

"What do you want Ste?" She asked not sounding pleased to see me at all, it seemed she wasn't gonna be up for forgiving me anytime soon and I guessed Rae would be the same.

"Can we talk, please?" I said quietly not wanting to freak her out in case she slammed the door on my face.

"We can talk here, your not coming in." She replied, her face was set in stone making my heart sink with grief.

"Amy, please I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me, just please forgive me?" I started begging her as tears threatened to fall and I tried desperately to compose myself.

"It's not me you need to apologize to!" She yelled back in my face making me wince slightly. She was right, I needed to speak to Rae.

"Is she in?" I asked hopefully, I didn't want either of them to hate me, I was sure I could hate myself for the both of them.

She looked at me with that same stone expression, cold with her lips set firmly into a tight line as if she wanted to tell me to fuck off, which I guess she did want to.

"She's gone to live with her gran." She said and went to shut the door on me but I put out a foot and stopped her making her look back at me, her expression never changing.

"She okay?" I asked hoping to try and get onto Amy's good side showing her how sorry and concerned I really was.

"She wants you to stay away, so take the hint." That hurt, a lot. I glanced at her as she waited for me to move but I held my ground not moving my foot.

"Please don't kick me out Amy, I need you and the kids, please." I was aware I was begging again but instead of answering she slammed the door on my foot hard making me yelp and jump backwards as she slammed and locked the door.

What really would be helpful is that if I didn't often leave my keys at the flat locking myself out, I don't know how I ever survived before I thought as I nursed my injured foot jumping on the spot.

I went back to the door starting to pound my fists on it while calling her name but Brendan pulled me back by the arm making me limp along with my now injured foot.

I fought against him telling him to let me go as he dragged me along trying to tell me to try again some other time and let her cool off.

"I wanna go see Rae Brendan." I said as he let go of me only to have me stagger not being able to put my weight onto my foot and I cried out making him take a hold of me again and supporting me.

"Not with you like this, Stephan." He said and I began to cry, it seemed like all I did lately was fucking cry I just couldn't get a fucking break.

"Brendan please." I really had to stop begging too but I couldn't help myself as he continued to drag me back to his house.

When we made it back he sat me on the couch taking a hold of my ankle and trying to make sure it wasn't broken which I don't think it was.

"It's just a bruise Stephan." He said taking a seat next to me and looking me over as I wiped my eyes drying them.

"She's not gonna let me see my kids again Brendan." I said feeling really down as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Give it time, yeah?" He replied keeping his voice soft and soothing and I nodded not really believing time would make this better. I'd fucked up big time and I wasn't sure anything would change it, she would never forgive me but I wouldn't give up either, my kids where everything to me.

We sat for some time, mainly chatting about anything but this weeks events. I realized he was trying to distract me and I was grateful for it, I tried to laugh a long to his jokes and tried to forget about the things I had done wondering if things could get even worse.

About five minutes after thinking this, Cheryl and Warren strode in chatting away before looking and noticing us and the smile from Cheryl's face dropped.

Shit, I had forgotten she wanted to chuck me out and with Warren and Brendan here to I wasn't sure this would be a great outcome for any of us.

"What you doing home sis?" Brendan asked looking wary, his eyes hooded and dangerously dark.

"Jaqui and Rhys are covering. Whats he still doing here?" She asked annoyed and I kept my head downcast as I was once again a liability.

"I won't kick him out Cheryl." He answered her both refusing to look away from each other first.

"Thats okay, I'll do it." She said turning to me before yelling "Out now!" at this Brendan stood up telling her to calm down and see reason.

Warren hung back watching the two of them squabble not knowing what to do but enjoying the drama all the same making me seethe with anger.

Before me or Brendan knew what was going on she was telling Warren to get me out of the house making him stride forward and pull me off the couch and pulling me towards the door.

Brendan cut in trying to prise him off of me and I felt like I was in a game of tug of war only I was the rope. At this Cheryl also cut in screaming at Brendan to get off of Warren and Brendan and Warren also screamed at each other making me snap, I'd had enough of being treat like crap.

"Just get off me, all of you!" I struggled out of their grip kicking and punching until they both let go.

"You heard her, get out rat boy." Warren seethed at me trying to grab hold of me again but Brendan stopped him looking ready to attack with rage.

I turned to Cheryl surprising her when I hugged her breaking down hoping she would change her mind. She stood in shock but didn't push me away before she began to hug me in return not knowing what to say or do.

"He can stay, but he's not my problem, got it?" She said talking to Brendan before turning away from me beckoning Warren to the couch.

"I want you in work tomorrow, no more bunking off or I'll dock your wages." Warren said pointing his finger before moving to Cheryl's side.

I saw Brendan glancing at his turned back looking manic and I couldn't help wondering that if Cheryl wasn't there would he kill him?

He seemed to snap out of it when he noticed Cheryl looking over before taking hold of my arm and directing me towards the stairs, I was getting a bit sick of being pushed and pulled a long but I didn't know what else to do.

As we went up stairs I heard Warren say something a long the lines of "anyone would think that those two where gay or something." And I silently laughed, oh Warren you really have no idea... 


	13. Chapter 13

Ste's POV

It was just me, Brendan and Warren at the SU bar today as Cheryl had decided to take a few days trip away with Lynsey to Ireland.

I was pretty busy most of the day with only Brendan helping me out to serve customers as Warren yet again stood there ordering me around whenever Brendan turned his back.

I sighed in frustration at his smug face every time he ordered me to do something but I knew better than to argue with him so I just went ahead and did what I was told.

Ever since he came back from the 'dead' he was determined to make my life a living hell and I silently wished that he could just fuck off and die somewhere otherwise eventually I might just snap and try something myself.

"Why don't you just sod off and leave me alone hey?" I snapped not thinking at the time but I quickly regretted it as he turned on me slapping me hard in the face.

I looked at him in shock holding my face. "I'm your boss you do as I say, right?" He seethed at me looking ready to lash out again.

Nodding he finally walked away as Brendan strode out of the stock room. "Whats going on?" He asked me.

"Nothing." I said getting ready to serve another customer as they walked over to the bar.

"Don't let him push you around, Stephan." He said trying to look me in the eyes but I ignored him occupying myself by serving a few more people making him shake his head and walk away going off to do other jobs.

I continued to avoid both Brendan and Warren trying my best to get as much done so that hopefully Warren would leave me alone.

My thoughts strayed to Rae and how I didn't get the chance to apologize yet so I took out my phone and found her number attempting to ring her but she still refused to answer, I settled on sending her a text instead and put my phone away disappointed.

Warren left a little while before closing time as usual, I don't know how that fuck could possibly own half of Chez Chez he never did anything and never would, it made me mad with just how much he could get away with, it proper wasn't fair an all.

Brendan took this as an opportunity to lock up and have some fun making me smile as he strode deliberately slowly towards me, my breath hitching slightly.

Our eyes locked as he moved his hand to my cheek caressing the back of my neck as he did, a small smile also playing on his lips as we leaned in.

The kiss was slow and gentle as if he thought he might break me or something which was different, usually he would be tearing off my clothes already.

It was different but nice, he was taking his time for once and I also kind of liked him when he could just let his guard down and show me he actually cared for me and that I wasn't just a play thing to him.

I slowly removed his jacket never breaking away as he ran his hands up my jumper and teasing my hardened nipples making moan into his mouth.

He laughed low in his throat pulling my top over my head and discarding it onto the floor as I unbuttoned his shirt with fumbling fingers.

As he removed my belt I let my hand slip into his pants and took a hold of his large cock giving it a twist making him moan my name, pushing me backwards into the wall and slipping his tongue into my mouth letting it glide over mine as his greed increased in time with my strokes.

He stopped our movements pulling away and bending down to remove my trousers making me kick my shoes off at the same time. He looked up from where he was knelt down giving me a cheeky smile before licking my cock from tip to shaft through my boxers before quickly removing them.

I felt my head spin as he removed the rest of his own clothes and I tried to control my breathing not wanting to cum before we even got started.

He turned me around and shoved me into the bar so that I was leaned over it before wetting his fingers and pushing them into me as I clutched onto the bar to try and steady myself as my legs trembled.

He continued to stretch me open for a minute before pulling them out and spitting onto his hardened cock before pushing in making me scream his name in delight as he began to move placing his hands onto my hips with a tight grip.

We got caught up in the moment as we finished up with Brendan wrapping his hand around my cock squeezing as he came within me and I soon found myself following suit before he began to pull out.

Just as he did pull out we heard a noise coming from the door, it sounded like someone was trying to open it but Brendan had locked it and soon enough Brendan was running around the SU bar telling me to clean up the mess we had left behind while throwing my clothes at me.

We quickly dressed before Brendan cautiously moved to the doors and peered out before turning around to face me.

"Theres no one there." He said but he looked scared, threatened and I really didn't see the problem with people knowing about us, why did he have to act this way? Being gay wasn't a fucking disease for fucks sake.

"That was close." I replied and he didn't look happy at all making me look to the floor as the disappointment sank in, what if he would fling me out now? I wondered if his secret was more important than me, and it broke my heart that that might be true...

As we made our way home we where unaware that someone had been looking in after all.


	14. Chapter 14

Ste's POV

The next day I convinced Brendan to allow me to be late for work so that I could go and visit Rae, telling him that I won't be long.

He agreed to let me go alone for once as Warren would be pissed off as usual but this couldn't wait any longer, I really needed to fix things before it was too late and I couldn't do that with people dragging me this way and that way.

I walked to relish wondering what I was going to say and whether she would even speak to me for that matter. I hoped she was working today at least, otherwise I would have to walk all the way to her Gran's house which would make me extremely late for work.

Stepping into relish I was relieved to see she was behind the counter serving someone before glancing up seeing me, we both froze for a minute staring at each other before I snapped out of it and strode forward hoping she would hearing me out. She didn't look happy at all to see me that was for sure.

"What do you want?" She said in the same dead tone that Amy had used.

"I want to apologize Rae, I'm really sorry I don't know what came over me." I pleaded with her to understand that I wasn't myself that day.

"Your a creep." She said letting the disgust she felt towards me show in her tone.

"Rae please, for give me." I said trying to prepare for the worse, everyone hated me and I couldn't take it anymore. I even got a couple of dodgey looks on the street as if I was nothing but scum.

"Amy told me what you did to her before, why should I forgive a scumbag like you?" She looked ready to hit me if I didn't turn around and leave.

I tried to reason with her for a few more minutes before she finally snapped.

"Fuck off Ste!" She screamed making people in the restaurant turn their heads and stare. I opened and closed my mouth a few times before turning around leaving defeated and began my journey to work instead.

I walked through the doors of the SU bar, it was pretty early so there was no customers yet and there wouldn't be until around the lunch time hour.

I looked around for Brendan but instead saw Warren staring back in return, still wearing his hideous puffa jacket.

"Wheres Brendan?" I asked looking warily around for him but he was no where in sight.

"Gone home for something, won't be long." He replied and I began to panic, I didn't want to be alone with him not ever.

"Right." I replied walking to the bar to get the shelves stocked up. I tried not to be intimidated by Warren as I walked by.

"I thought I told you no more bunking off anyway? Your late." He said sizing me up.

"I thought Brendan told you?" I said and noticed my voice shook slightly.

"He did, but still I told you no more bunking off." Okay now he was being beyond a fucking arse hole and I stood there feeling small before he backed be into the wall making my heart hammer in fright.

He grabbed a hold of my crotch area startling me and making me panic as tears began to roll down my face. "What yer doing?" I screamed trying to get out of his reach but failing to.

"What, this?." He said as he began to rub the area as I continued to break down in front of him.

"So you don't like this then? Or do you only like it when Brendan does it?" He continued taunting me, I realized it was him who had seen us last night and I think he would have been the last person I would want to know, typical...

"Yeah, thats right, I saw ya's." He said removing his hand and tapping me on the cheek smiling victoriously. "Never had you and Brendan down as the gay type." He said turning away from me and then stopping as I stayed where I was too scared to move.

"Oh, tell Brendan about any of this and I'll fucking kill yer, understand?" He asked threateningly and I could do nothing but nod in return.

If I did tell Brendan the outcome wouldn't be good, they'd probably kill each other and Warren would no doubt about it kill me if I did. How the fuck did I get myself into this mess?

I continued to stand there crying and shaking as I felt too threatened to move with Warren still stood before me looking me over curiously like some fucking pervert or something.

"Come on then get to work rat boy." He said moving away to go and make some coffee and leaving me to it and I prayed that Brendan would hurry up terrified that Warren would come back and torment me again. 


	15. Chapter 15

Brendan's POV

I quickly entered the house grabbing my phone and pocketing it before leaving again. Lately I was too distracted, too worried about Stephan that I was becoming forgetful and so I had turned up at work without my phone.

I had considered forgetting about it but Stephan had said he wanted to go and see Rae, if he needed me it wouldn't be a good idea to leave it where it was. The poor lad might think I was trying to avoid him.

Usually the day after we had sex I would give him the cold shoulder but this time the boy needed me too much so I couldn't and wouldn't do that to him.

I had to admit he really was making me into a softie and I silently cursed myself for letting it get this far, I was sure that Stephan could have had a happy future with Rae without our complicated relationship.

But really...who was I kidding? He had made it perfectly clear that he had wanted only me and was no longer interested in Rae and I was also unsure of how my future would be without him, I couldn't see myself without Stephan in my life now, even if in the end it meant only being friends which I doubt we could keep to.

In the end we always ended up back together, we where like magnets in a way constantly attracting each other and yet trying to repel, it was a hopeless battle, one we would both lose.

I finally made it back to the SU bar and walked in immediately seeing Stephan wiping down the bar making me smile at just the sight of him.

Something was wrong though, he looked edgy, hurt and confused. I'm guessing his encounter with Rae didn't go well then, the poor lad. I couldn't help but feel bad for him, his little outburst had caused him a whole lot of grief that he didn't need right now, what with Warren picking on him. I really needed to do something about that, my little threats didn't seem to be working...

I strode over to him looking around for Warren and seeing him sitting at a table right across the room drinking coffee most likely.

Looking at Stephan I realized his eyes where red, he'd also been crying then. I sighed coming to stand next to him and the lad avoided my gaze, continuing to wipe the bar down even though it wasn't dirty.

"Stephan." I said hoping to snap him out of it but he continued to ignore me.

"Hey, look at me." I said grabbing hold of his wrists and stopping him but he continued to stare downwards.

"Your conversation with Rae didn't go well, huh?" I asked hoping to coax an answer out of him.

"She hates me." He replied finally looking at me with a hurt expression, he looked constantly close to tears lately and it felt as though someone had thumped me in the heart.

"I'm sorry Stephan." I said bringing him towards me and wrapping my arms around him. He buried his face into my chest not moving while I did.

I glanced up seeing Warren looking over silently laughing to himself before going back to his coffee the smile permanently in place.

What the fuck did that bastard think he was laughing at? He knew Stephan was going through a rough time and yet he had no sympathy towards anyone.

I glanced towards him and then at Stephan and wondered if he had done anything to him while I was away fetching my phone...if he had so much as laid another finger on Stephan I would fucking murder him.

"Stephan, did Warren say anything to you?" I asked making him pull back shaking his head. I knew right then he was lying to me as he refused to look at me turning away to wipe down the bar again.

"Leave it, it's clean." I said trying to take the cloth from him but he ignored me. "I said leave it." I grabbed a hold of his wrist and pried it from him, flinging it to the side and grabbing his arms turning him to face me.

"Talk, now." I demanded hoping that if I was firm he would answer as asking him never seemed to work.

"Nothing." He replied and I sighed gritting my teeth, this fucking kid never knew when to accept help. If you let him he would suffer in silence and he wouldn't say a damn thing about it.

"I'll ask him my self then shall I?" I whispered starting to walk off towards Warren but Stephan grabbed my arm.

"No!" He yelled loudly making Warren glance over, getting up from the table abandoning his coffee before striding over to us.

"Whats going on?" He asked curiously, like he didn't fucking know.

"Did you threaten him?" I seethed putting on my best manic expression.

"Brendan leave it!" Stephan was desperately trying to drag me backwards by the arm but I shoved off his attempts, my gaze never leaving Warren's.

Warren glanced at him from behind me and it was all the confirmation I needed making me move forwards punching him in the face.

He staggered backwards before shaking it off and moving in towards me and the next thing I knew we where both punching and grabbing at each other shoving tables over in our way with a loud crash.

We both got a couple of good punches in before Stephan was trying to separate us frantically, the fucking lad would get himself hurt I thought as I tried to push him out of the way while blocking as many of Warren's hits that I could.

Warren shoved me backwards almost catching me off balance but I stayed upright charging him.

The next thing I knew Stephan was flinging himself in the way as I brought my fist up towards Warren and instead hit Stephan making him stagger and fall to the floor at our feet.

I watched with wide eyes as he clutched at his split lip, blood already pouring from it as he looked at me in shock.

"See thats what happens when you mess with me." Warren said sounding serious for a change. "I'm not cleaning this mess up Brady." He said as he stormed from the club, I wasn't sure if I heard him properly as all I could do was stare at Stephan still on the ground crying.

"Let me see." I said kneeling down and trying to take his hand away from his face but he wouldn't let me.

I quickly moved away stepping around the broken tables and grabbing a clean cloth before moving back to Stephan's side forcing his hands away from his face.

"I'm sorry, your okay?" I asked while wiping away the blood making him wince and nod in response.

I continued to wipe away the blood until I could have a proper look at his split lip but it wouldn't stop bleeding, it looked pretty deep and would probably need stitches.

"I'm gonna have to take yer to hospital, okay?" I said pulling him to his feet and telling him to keep the cloth firmly pressed to his lip before we headed out the bar not bothering to lock up.

I felt terrible at how much more bad luck he could possibly have and this time it was me that had hurt him, this couldn't go on I had to help him fix some of this mess and fast as I knew he wouldn't be able to take much more of it.

We continued our route to hospital borrowing Jacks car I drove him there while trying to think up a plan.  



	16. Chapter 16

Ste's POV

It had been three days since the incident in the SU bar where Brendan had accidentally split my lip open thanks to my own stupid doing.

On the way to the hospital Brendan had promised me he would help me sort some of this mess once and for all.

Little did I know was that he went to talk to Amy behind my back, I don't know what he had said to her but he must have let it slip out that he had accidentally burst my lip open.

After that she was frantically trying to get me away from him, yet again...I had even told her over and over again that it was my own fault, that I had gotten in the way of him and Warren but she wouldn't listen.

Thankfully she took me back in anyway but warned me she wouldn't take any shit off of me but at least I was allowed near my kids again.

Some other good news was that the loft was now reopened and this would mean a bit more privacy for me and Brendan, so long as we could shake off Warren that is. I made sure that I avoided Warren like the plague now, speaking of him, he has stopped bothering me as much probably not wanting the hassle from Brendan I bet.

In a way it was a shame not being around Brendan so much even if I had missed being with me kids but then again Cheryl was also back from her little holiday with Lynsey so we proper wouldn't get any privacy anyway.

Rae however still refused to talk to me, she was even avoiding my phone calls and messages. I can't say that I blamed her but I wish I could take it all back, what I had done was beyond wrong.

I made my way to work smiling at the thought of seeing Brendan, since he had split my lip he was being very generous towards me which was a nice change and I hoped it wouldn't change anytime soon.

Quickly striding up the Chez Chez steps and opening the door I walked into the already packed club seeing Cheryl, Gilly and Lynsey sitting at the bar deep in conversation.

I looked around for Brendan but couldn't see him anywhere as I made my way over to the bar stopping in front of Cheryl making her glance up.

"Wheres Brendan?" I asked hoping she would say the office and to my surprise she did.

"In the office love." She replied giving me a small smile before turning back to Lynsey and Gilly.

Rhys and Jacqui where behind the bar so I didn't give it a second thought as I strode towards the office knocking on the door before heard a "come in."

I pushed open the door and walked in letting it shut closed behind me and glanced at Brendan. He was sat in his usual place behind the desk seemingly to have been lost in thought until I had entered the office.

"Why did you tell Amy what happened for? She won't get off my bloody case now." I asked angrily even though I knew he was only trying to help but I would be lucky to hear the end of it now. Plus she might threaten to go to the police like she did before and I didn't want that at all.

"It just slipped out okay, plus it worked didn't it?" He replied while rubbing his temple looking tired.

I sighed annoyed with myself at how ungrateful I sounded as I walked up to him taking a seat on the desk.

"Sorry." I mumbled while fiddling with my hands my eyes downcast. He looked up smiling slightly before taking my head in his hands and pulling me down for a kiss.

I struggled not to fall off the desk as the kiss grew passionate and before we both knew what was going on we where lost in the moment starting to remove each others clothes.

He pulled my hoodie and my top off while I undid his shirt buttons letting my hands drift up his perfect body.

He then pushed me down onto the desk letting our groins rub together through our trousers making us both gasp and moan into each others mouths with lust.

We reached for each others belts still frantically kissing one another forgetting about our surroundings and failing to notice the office door was still unlocked with a club filled with people.

Brendan got off the table and I thought for a minute he would tell me to get dressed before flinging me out finally noticing his surroundings. But instead he roughly pulled my trousers down taking my shoes off along with them before flinging them to the side and then straddling me on the table.

My heart thudded loudly in my chest, my breathing coming in quick shallow gasps as he leaned down and took one of my hardened nipples into his mouth, licking, sucking and nibbling at it making me arch my back in delight.

He laughed low at my reaction and proceeded to do the same with the other until I was withering beneath him. I moved my hands to clutch at his groin through his trousers and attempted to pull them down.

I succeeded to get them down and around his hips before the office door slammed open. In that moment time seemed to slow down as we both looked up in horror as we where finally caught in the act. 


	17. Chapter 17

Brendan's POV

I jumped up from Stephan's body as the door slammed open as if this alone would cover up what we had been doing, I scrambled around in my mind for a way out of this but found none as Rae stopped dead in front of us a look of complete shock on her face.

Stephan stared back at her failing to get up from his position as he stared back at her, his eyes wide.

"Ste what the fuck!" She yelled at him and I cursed for her to shut up before half the club knew about us as I quickly refastened my belt.

"I..I..Rae." He stammered finally getting off the table looking as though he wanted to run a mile and I couldn't blame him, I wanted to do the exact same thing.

"I came here to give you a second chance and you do this to me!" She continued to yell and I thought that this was it, everyone would finally find out. I was meant to be careful about this, it wasn't supposed to be this way.

"Rae it's nothing okay." I said trying to sound convincing but failing, I'm sure she wasn't that stupid after all.

"Save it you!" She screamed at me giving me a glare before turning back to Stephan looking as though she wanted to kill him.

"You said it was a one off you lying fuck!" Wait, a one off? What the fuck was she on about, she didn't know about us...

I looked to Stephan, his gaze never leaving Rae's angry face and I knew then that he had blabbed to her. I sighed rubbing my hand over my face in frustration and cursed my stupidity, I thought he would have learned from his past experiences even though he was never in the wrong to begin with I still thought he would keep it quiet after that.

"Rae please, it's the first time in ages!" Stephan said to her desperately making her step forward and slap him hard in the face. He staggered slightly and looked back to her with a hurt expression.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." He said in a slightly shaky voice but Rae wouldn't listen.

"Forget it, I'm getting rid of it!" She yelled in his face gesturing to her stomach. I felt a pang of fear then when she said that, fear for Stephan's sake.

"No, you can't!" He said moving forward as she headed for the door. I cursed silently as I had to grab his arm pulling him backwards so that everyone wouldn't see him as Rae left the club in a huff.

"Get off me Brendan!" He yelled and I tried to quieten him down before going to lock the office door before we ended up with an audience.

"Brendan, is everything okay love?" I heard Cheryl's voice from outside as she tried to open the locked door and I sighed in relief at how close it had came to.

"Yeah, sis won't be a minute." I replied and glanced to Stephan who was sitting on the desk sulking sat in only his boxers.

I picked up his clothes and held them out to him. "Get dressed, yeah?" I said still holding the clothes out for him to take.

To my surprise he snatched them from me and flung them on the floor. "Sod off." He mumbled refusing to move.

"Stephan I'll talk to her." I tried to reassure him, hoping he would just get dressed before people start asking questions.

"No, you'll make it worse!" He yelled at me finally standing up to face me. "Why do you always have to butt in eh?" He continued making me angry, all I had tried to do this week was to help him out only to have him fling it back in my face.

I snapped grabbing a hold of his face tightly and pushing him back onto the desk making him look at me in fright. "I've done nothing but try to help yer Stephan, now get dressed." I said threateningly before finally letting go reaching down to throw his clothes at him.

He started to dress slowly while I fetched my shirt from the corner of the room and waited patiently for the lad to fully dress himself.

Refusing to look at me I passed him the office key as he started towards the door before unlocking it. I held my hand out for the key but instead of passing it he flung it at the wall behind him before striding from the club himself ignoring Cheryl on his way out.

I sighed before turning around to pick up the key and sitting down at the desk trying to think of what to do as Cheryl walked in demanding answers.

"Whats wrong with Ste?" She asked worried but I wasn't in the mood to answer questions from her as they would go on forever.

"Not now sis." I said in a dead tone and she took the hint a confused expression appearing on her face before turning around and letting the door shut behind her.

I let my head fall to my hands as I thought of a way to talk Rae around, I wouldn't let her abort his baby without a fight. I knew too well what it was like to lose a baby and I didn't want Stephan to experience it.

I would have to find Rae and soon but also to make sure she kept quiet about her little discovery. 


	18. Chapter 18

Brendan's POV

I turned up at Stephan's hoping that Rae would be in and Stephan wouldn't be. I needed to talk to Rae and I couldn't do that with Stephan in the way, the lad would be in both of our faces blabbing on to Rae about pointless shite.

I raised my hand to the door and pressed the bell waiting patiently looking to my feet wondering what I was going to say. I looked up surprised when Stephan answered the door trying to shut it on my face when he saw it was me but I forced the door open pushing him aside while entering before he had the chance to.

"Brendan!" He complained but I turned around telling him to shut up before looking around the living room hoping to see Rae but she was no where in sight.

"Wheres Rae?" I asked as I glanced to Stephan who had a sulky look on his face while he avoided my gaze.

"Gone." He replied and I sighed frustrated, I wanted to help but I didn't know how to. If Rae got rid of that baby I wouldn't forgive her for it, even if it was none of my business it was partly my fault that she would be getting rid of it.

"Wheres she's gone Stephan?" I asked hoping she had told him something about where she was going so that I could track her down and talk her around.

He glanced to me then ignoring my question before replying. "She's keeping it but I'm not allowed to see it." He said before looking down again and I realized the poor lad was silently crying.

I walked up to him letting my arms circle round him making him bury his head into my shoulder as I rubbed his back trying to comfort him.

"Did she say where she was going?" I tried again as he calmed down a bit pulling away from me before wiping at his red eyes.

"She's gone to move in with some guy she doesn't even know." He said sounding worried and I also felt a slight pang of worry at this.

"who?" I asked slightly panicky making him look to me in confusion. Couldn't blame him I guess as Rae has nothing to do with me but to be honest it isn't her I worry about, she is carrying Stephan's baby. She's carrying a part of Stephan and I couldn't let any harm come to him, he would be devastated if anything happened to that child.

"That Noah guy from the gym." He replied sniffling as he tried to control his breathing and I hoped the lad wasn't about to have a panic attack or something.

I took a hold of his shoulders and steered him to the couch telling him to sit down while I tried to digest what he had told me. I had never even heard of this Noah guy but I knew about the new gym place that had recently opened so I guess he couldn't be that hard to track down.

I glanced to him in concern as he managed to fully calm down before placing my hand on his shoulder. "Okay, I want you to just relax, I won't be long yeah?" I said before getting up and moving to the door.

"Brendan!" I heard him yelling after me in confusion as I took off letting the door shut behind me. I'll deal with him later I thought as I set off to look for Rae.

I marched straight down to the spar entering and looking around the place. It wasn't really much but since it had just opened I guess it didn't matter, especially since it had a hot tub I guess that would attract lots of attention.

I smiled at the thought of how good it would be to corner Stephan in it but it could never happen unfortunately, not with all these people around plus the hot tub wasn't in a private place but smack in the open instead...

Shaking my head to rid of my thoughts I glanced around to see who was here but all I could see was Lynsey and Gilly in sight so I strode over to them determined to find this Noah guy.

Gilly glanced up at me giving me a weird look like he couldn't believe that someone like me would come to a place like this and I suppose he was right.

"Haven't seen this Noah guy around have ye?" I ask trying my best to not crack at the weird glances as Lynsey also offered me one.

"He had to take Rae to the hospital." He replied looking me up and down slightly as if he was disgusted.

I gritted my teeth cocking my head to the side. "What for?" I asked not quite believing. What could be wrong? I was sure she couldn't possibly have even visited the clinic yet surely? So she definitely couldn't be getting rid of it right now...

"Somethings wrong with the baby I think." That was all I needed to hear before I was running out of there and back to Stephan's barging through the door and startling him from where he was sat looking dazed.

"Where'd ye go?" He asked standing up and getting ready to say more but I stopped him before he could carry on.

"Rae's in the hospital, come on." I said taking a hold of him and dragging him out of the house but he shook me off turning around to face me in disbelief.

"You what?" He asked as his face paled and I took a hold of him again dragging him along while explaining.

"I went to find that Noah guy but he wasn't at the spa. He's taken Rae to hospital, somethings wrong with your baby Stephan." I quickly explained feeling Stephan shake in panic as my words sunk in.

His legs seemed to stop working almost making him stumble but I didn't slow down as I continued to drag him along.

"There can't be!" He shouted in disbelief and I felt a sharp pain in my chest at how heartbroken he would be if she lost the baby.

"Come on Stephan, it might be nothing ye?" I glanced to him trying to keep my voice comforting to not panic the poor lad. He looked close to tears as we raced to the hospital together neither one of us saying anything more as we tried to collect our thoughts.  



	19. Chapter 19

Brendan's POV

We made it to the hospital finding out which room Rae was in at reception before barging through the doors to the room in which Rae occupied.

"Rae!" Stephan shouted shoving past the guy who was probably Noah and making his way to Rae's side. The girl looked a mess, her eyes where red raw as she glanced to Stephan starting to cry.

I felt my heart sink as Stephan asked what was wrong and I knew then that it wasn't good news at all. I glanced sideways at Noah who looked out of place here, he was leaning on the wall in the corner of the room looking down not knowing what to do or say feeling as though he was intruding.

"I lost it Ste." She said before breaking down making Stephan do the same and then they where both hugging, I sighed taking the unoccupied seat next to her as I let it sink in listening to their sobs beside me.

The one thing that I didn't want Stephan to experience that I had and it had happened...I rubbed my hands over my face feeling useless as they sat there holding onto each other.

Suddenly Stephan got up and turned around to face Noah with tears streaming down his face as the anger set in. "Did you do this?" He screamed before lunging forward and punching him in the face.

He caught Noah off guard but didn't stop there as he continued to hit him anywhere he could as Noah tried to defend himself.

I heard Rae shouting for Stephan to leave him alone as I tried to drag him from the guy he was hitting. I succeeded as Stephan broke down turning himself around to bury his face into my neck crying hard.

"He didn't do it Ste!" Rae screamed as I glanced up at Noah's bloody and shocked face. He stormed out saying something along the lines that he didn't need this shit or something with Rae shouting after him.

"Leave it Rae, he didn't mean to." I said trying to calm the situation down as Stephan continued to cry into my neck.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You steal my boyfriend and then I lose my baby, just fuck off!" She screamed at me making me turn around as the guilt set in. She was right I had stolen Stephan from her and then shortly after that she lost her baby too.

Maybe this would bring them back together though, I can hope right? I sat Stephan down on the chair making him put his head in his hands while I tried to talk to Rae.

"You don't have to break up." I said gently hoping to reassure her that Stephan could still be hers if she wanted him and I would again back off, well try to.

"What after all of this! I'm sorry I can't!" Her voice was thick with emotion as she began to break down again and I didn't know what else to do, didn't know how I could help.

"Rae please." Stephan said glancing up desperately, the poor lad looked lost beyond lost as his world was crumbling down.

"No, I can't Ste, we've talked about this now can you both please just go?" She whispered the last part looking away as Stephan stood up starting to yell and beg.

I dragged him out of the room as Rae began to shout at us but it wasn't easy as the lad was making such a commotion and we where getting dodge looks off of patients and staff as we left the hospital.

"Calm down, she needs some space." I tell him as I continue to drag him home until we reach his front door. He kept his head down the whole way as he gave in letting me guide him along, I considered taking him to mine and letting him crash but I didn't want Cheryl on his case about it as she would probably make him break down again.

Thankfully Amy was still visiting her dad with the kids so I wouldn't have to worry about anyone bothering us for awhile I thought as I led Stephan into the house setting him on the couch.

I didn't say anything as I sat near him letting him lean on me not knowing how I could help with his pain. The lad surely couldn't have anymore bad luck? It was one thing after another lately and he just couldn't seem to catch a break.

I was worried that he would end up having some kind of mental breakdown and there was nothing I could do to help him.

Letting out a sigh I held him for what seemed like hours as we where both lost in our thoughts not knowing how to break the silence. I suppose the poor lad wouldn't want to talk after what he'd been through and so I decided to leave him be and instead just offer what comfort I could give him.

Ste's POV

I continued to lean on Brendan as we sat in silence not knowing what to say or do, I couldn't bring myself to want to do anything. I wanted to just curl up into a ball and will the world to end because my own seemed to be ending everyday.

I had lost my baby, my kids meant everything to me and I couldn't do anything about it. I felt the tears come again at this and I couldn't stop them as Brendan attempted to comfort me once again.

There was nothing but a dull ache in my chest and nothing would change that, not even Brendan could. I hoped that Rae would talk to me again, right now I needed her and she needed me though she wouldn't admit it.

Brendan stayed with me throughout the day neither one of us saying much and I was glad for that. I really just wanted to be alone but I didn't have the heart to tell him as he had done so much for me. It seemed like every time something wrong went on in my life Brendan was there at my side which I was grateful for.

He probably thought it was his fault for Rae and the baby that I had lost both of them but that wasn't the case, I was the one that pushed him into kissing me in that office. I had insisted on it and then we had both cracked, let the walls break down and let our instincts kick in.

Then Mitzeee and Rae had walked in and my life had come crashing down once again, I suppose in the end I only had my self to blame for all of it. I had wrecked my own life, it wasn't Brendan's fault, or Rae's or even that cow Mitzeee's fault. It was all my own as I had made the decisions long ago that Rae wasn't enough for me, I had wanted Brendan and had led her on.

I had refused to tell her I didn't love her, I didn't feel the way she did. If I had broken up with her none of this would have happened and to hell with what Brendan would have said, it wasn't his business.

It was late now as Brendan rung Cheryl to let her know that he wouldn't be home, telling her what had happened and I was grateful that we hadn't gone to his as she never would have left me alone.

He took me to bed and I was glad that I wouldn't have to spend the night alone in my flat where I would feel lonely and lost and I buried my face in his neck as he held me close as I cried myself to sleep in his arms. 


End file.
